Let's Fabricate
by LexieCasey
Summary: "I'm building a place...something amazing just for the sake of saving us." - Another sequal to the Fondest Memories stories! This can be read separately, but I would recomend you go back and read the others first starting with My Fondest Memories and moving on to To Show You More. Read and Review please!


**Heyo! So I know that everyone liked my Fondest Memories stories, so I decided that they might just need to continue a bit more. This is a story that I believe can be read separately from the series, but I always recommend reading the prequels first because they are just awesome. (And they give you some character buildup) **

**This story is actually being inspired by the song "Under a Paper Moon" by All Time Low, but it is not a song fic by any means. Some lyrics may be incorporated here and there though. Enjoy! **

**Now Look What You've Done**

Wolfram's lips tightened as he etched a thin blade into a small wooden figurine. He had spent months now creating a scaled diorama of the castle and was now beginning work on the statuettes that would bring this new scenery to life.

The blond was finishing up on the small doll of himself and had several other carving blocks set aside for the rest of the castle dwellers. He placed the wooden figure onto his desk and sat back in his chair with a frustrated sigh. The doll's coat tails were uneven still, and the shoulder cuffs were rough around the edges.

Carving took hours, and it was a relatively new skill that Wolfram was in process of developing. The dolls were taking much more time to get perfect than he had expected, and working in three dimensions was difficult for a painter. Not to mention that every time his blade slipped, it could mean starting over from scratch or a nasty stinging cut that would have to be bandaged.

"I've never quite noticed the intricacies of my attire before." Wolfram said to himself as he stretched his arms out behind his head and stared at the doll that stood confidently before him with small hands resting on slender hips.

A pristine jacket with many decorations was donned by the figure, and the small cravat that ruffled out from his neckline was quite distinguished. The bottom half of the model was still unfinished, and looked more like a thick rough outline of what would eventually become his legs.

"Perhaps I should wear less intricate articles." The blond shook out the creaks in his bones from being hunched over for hours on end and stood up slowly. The door to the hallway opened quietly, and shut with a solid thud behind him as he turned back to lock up his studio.

"Hey Wolf! Painting again?" Yuuri asked as he approached from the hallway. Wolfram started slightly at the sudden noise, but smiled as his partner approached.

"Not today, something a bit new and unfamiliar to me." Wolfram replied.

"What's that?" Yuuri inquired. The double black had developed quite the taste for Wolfram's art ever since he found out how much the pieces meant to him and often questioned him about his newest works with an earnest inquiry.

"Wood carving actually…" Wolfram responded flatly, the frustration he was having with the activity shown deeply in the wrinkles caused by his discouraged expression. Yuuri tilted his head to one side.

"Not going to well eh?" He said with a small smile. Wolfram chuckled slightly and nodded.

"It is a new art form…not easy to grasp in one day. It frustrates me to have to start over every time I mess up." Wolfram shrugged once to show that he was fine, and that he was just a bit stressed. Yuuri nodded.

"You have been spending a lot of time in there. It sounds like it would be difficult. I made animals out of soap bars once." Yuuri commented enthusiastically, sliding easily into a brighter conversation topic.

"Oh?" Wolfram said with a smirk. Yuuri's artistic talent resided mostly in the stick figure department, but Wolfram still enjoyed the fact that Yuuri was trying to relate to his interests.

"Yeah, I gave one to my brother and he used it before I could show anyone else." Yuuri said with an embarrassed flush as he recalled the memory. Wolfram laughed.

"They must have truly been something amazing then Yuuri." Wolfram said playfully. Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! I thought they were good." The king looked down at the floor sheepishly, and Wolfram's smile softened and he walked forward to clap him on the shoulder.

"I would love it if you made one for me someday Yuuri." Wolfram said seriously. "I would cherish such a gift forever. I truly would." Yuuri blushed as Wolfram leaned in closer.

At this point in their relationship, with a wedding date set and both knowing that they had completely committed themselves to the relationship, the boys would kiss with relative openness. Yuuri still turned scarlet after each one, but he would not back away or throw a fit anymore when Wolfram broke the touch barrier. Wolfram could still feel Yuuri's body tense when he tried to deepen things, so for now things were very short and chaste.

Wolfram pulled back slowly and smiled lovingly at his fiancé.

"Shall we go eat something? I'm starving." Yuuri nodded his answer and they walked together towards the kitchen.

* * *

"What is…this?" Wolfram asked warily as he stared at his plate. The strange brown concoction in his bowl bubbled thickly. Yuuri laughed.

"Poison, I thought I would try to kill you today." The double black said sarcastically. "It's good Wolf, eat it."

Wolfram stirred it around with his spoon a bit more. The soup smelled fine, but the blond was a bit skeptical of the strange foods that Yuuri brought back from Earth. That partnered with the fact that Yuuri had never cooked for him before left Wolfram a bit worse for wear. Wolfram spooned up a small portion and sampled it.

"Turns out you are actually relatively decent at something Wimp. This isn't half bad." Wolfram said with a smile as he took another bite. Yuuri grinned.

"I knew you would like it. I've been learning how to cook ever since I was little. My mom made me learn all of her recipes." Yuuri beamed with pride. Wolfram nodded.

"Too bad you won't have much chance to develop this skill more, the castle has a cook you know, and I think you may have offended him when you told him to go away." Wolfram observed with a chuckle. Yuuri blinked.

"I just thought it would be nice to do something for you with my talents for a change, since you are always the one doing things with yours." Yuuri said in a slightly dejected tone.

"Do not misunderstand me Yuuri. I do like that you want to share your talents with me. I really do. Perhaps someday you can teach me." Wolfram mused quietly. Yuuri blinked.

"You don't know how to cook?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram shook his head.

"Cooking has always seemed to be a relatively useless skill for me to possess since we always had people to cook for us, though I suppose it is an art form of some sort. I can hunt with relative ease, but food burned over a campfire is hardly considered cooking." Wolfram considered. Yuuri smiled brightly.

"I can do something that you can't!" Yuuri said with pride. Wolfram blinked.

"This amuses you?" He responded. Yuuri nodded.

"You are always so good at everything! I'm glad that I have a talent that you don't already possess!" Yuuri smiled, and Wolfram placed a hand on the king's arm and shook his head.

"I am glad that you finally found something that you are so proud of." Wolfram said with a playful roll of the eyes. Yuuri nodded and sat down across from the blond with his own bowl of soup.

* * *

Their days were more routinely now that they had consented to the idea of being together. Their fights were less frequent and a trust had more or less been formed between them. But with every seemingly perfect relationship, there is a trial that must be overcome. The first real fight, the one that ends most couples before they have a chance to begin. There is always something that sends couples right to the edge of a cliff and pushes them off. Either they hit the rocky bottom and never get up again, or they learn how to fly.

"I don't want to do this anymore Wolfram. It sucks!" Yuuri exclaimed in frustration as he flicked his pen across the room and set a piece of paper down onto a large pile. Wolfram looked up from his book when a breeze startled him as the pen flew by his ear.

"It's just paperwork Yuuri, it will not kill you. All kings have to do this sort of thing." Wolfram said blandly as he looked back at his book. "I can help you once we get married, but until then I have no legal power to sign official documents. You will just have to endure it for now."

"But it's so pointless! I can't even read any of these documents. I could be signing permission for my own death and I would have no idea!" Yuuri cried out. Wolfram looked over his book again at Yuuri with narrowed eyes.

"I thought you could read now." Wolfram said sternly. Yuuri looked sheepish.

"Well…I can read a bit, but it's so hard and the lessons are so boring." Yuuri whined. Wolfram closed his book and set it down on a small table with a sigh.

"Yuuri, this is your country now, as King you cannot shirk your responsibilities any longer. You have to really learn the language and what political expectations that you are to uphold."

"But it's no fun!" Yuuri continued. Wolfram cut him off.

"You think being a King is all about fun? You should have already learned by now that being king is a heavy responsibility. So far you have had help from us here, but it will not continue forever. You will have to do things on your own someday." Wolfram continued on his reality check, and Yuuri was already beginning to tune the blond out as he played with the ink bottle on his desk. Irked, Wolfram slammed his hands down on the desk and pulled Yuuri's chin up to look in his eyes.

"Do not…ignore me." Wolfram warned, his eyes narrowed. His expression was serious. "This is not some idle advice I am giving you Yuuri." The double black pushed the blonds' hand away, his own temper rising.

"I don't need another lecture from you. You aren't my mother." Yuuri responded in exasperation. Wolfram's eyes widened with anger.

"You are correct!" Wolfram spat. "I am your fiancé! I am not telling you these things to berate you, but to help you to be the best king that you can be."

"Gah! I am so tired of that! 'be a good king Yuuri.' 'don't shirk your duties!' I swear that is all I hear from you people! What if I'm too young to be a king and just want to be a kid for a while? I'm so tired of being told what to do!" Yuuri turned his back on the blond.

"Like it or not Yuuri, you should to listen to what I am saying!"

"Why?" Yuuri demanded stubbornly.

"Because you are my future husband!" Wolfram yelled back.

"God! I don't even know if I want to be that anymore!" Yuuri shouted as he turned to face the blond. Wolfram took in a sharp breath, his fists balled up by his sides. Yuuri blinked as he realized what had just spewed from his mouth. Wolfram swallowed thickly, turned, and quietly left the room. Yuuri sank into his chair with a deep defeated sigh.

"Great…now look what you've done." He said to himself.

**Angsty! I wasn't expecting to get so much anger into such a little story. (I was also expecting it to be a one shot…now it seems to be turning into a multi-chapter story. So, there's a good, long teaser for you. The song just now being worked through the tale so I am sorry if you listened to it and thought " Hey! This has nothing to do with that song!" Anyways…I'm still writing it, but let me know if you are dying to know more in a review below. It may speed me up a bit. Thanks again!**


End file.
